


Myriad Realms of Revelry

by Mitsuky



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anal Sex, Bisexual Female Character, Dimension Travel, Drunk Sex, F/F, F/M, Female Azura, Khalida, Male Azura, Markarth, Mention of Rape/Non-con, Multi, Myriad Realms of Revelry, Oral Sex, Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Windhelm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 02:03:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14885546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitsuky/pseuds/Mitsuky
Summary: “Yes, your head hurts and you don’t remember where you are. I’m guessing you also don’t remember coming in here and blathering incoherently about marriage or a goat. Which means you don’t remember losing your temper and throwing trash all over the temple.” the woman drawled to her without compassion as she shied away from the pain her loud words caused to her hangovered self.She blinked a few times, getting used to the light little by little, she noticed the rather odd stone-work of the walls, floor and ceiling, then she noticed the woman standing to her side in a hooded brown robe that she knew… from a game. Then her words rushed to her head becoming painfully familiar, her face contorted in disbelief.This has to be a dream…The saying 'Be careful what you wish for' couldn't be more appropriate to Khalida's situation.After a birthday party and getting drunk while playing Skyrim, she finds herself in Mundus.Fucking Daedric Princess!!!





	Myriad Realms of Revelry

 

Khalida rubs her sleepy eyes and with a wide yawn stretches her stiff body. She’s been playing skyrim for the last… how many hours now? She looks at the clock hanging on the wall over her desk and gasps.

“Four in the morning?!” she’s been playing Skyrim for six hours straight!

With a final longing look to the screen she sighs and saves the game before closing it and turning off the computer.

She's never believed she’d get so obsessed with a game before, but after getting introduce to it by her best friend Eirik who is a nerd for everything related to technology, computers and games, she’s being playing Skyrim non-stop every chance she's got. Her free hours and weekends passed in a blur of missions, killing draugrs and getting angry at the characters of the game who are really annoying like Erikur or Delphine.

Eirik was static when she showed interest in the game, her friend tried many times before to get her interested on many of them with little to no luck, until the day she took her notebook to him for quick look because it was too slow and Khalida had no idea how to fix it, while he took a look she saw the game open on his computer and instantly loved the graphics of the world. She asked if it was ok for her to use his computer and Eirik gave her a lazy wave with his hand, she sat in front of the monitor and started touching everything and getting used to the controls, what felt like a few minutes later a hand rested on her shoulder and startled her from her victorious laugh after defeating her first dragon.

The first thing she noticed then was that the light gad faded considerably outside and the smug look from Eirik made her realise that she got lost in the game for hours and completely forgot about her friend!

After that Eirik helped her to get her own copy of the game with a happy ‘I knew I’d get you interested in a game one of this days!’ and she went back to her apartment that weekend and played Skyrim for the rest of her spare time.

Came morning the following monday she woke up for classes at 6am tired after sitting all sunday in front of her computer until well past midnight and regretted not having more time to keep playing, she fell in love with the beautiful landscapes of Skyrim.

 

* * *

 

Khalida knocks on the door in front of her insistently and with a wide smile on her face. The snow covers the street at her feet and fall lazily over her shoulders but even then her excitement makes it impossible to worry about the cold.

The door opens to show a disheveled and sleepy Eirik who lets her in the house without much fuss and quickly walks to the kitchen to make them two big cups of hot cocoa.

“Have you got it?” she asks much too happy for such an early morning and Eirik only grunts in response, he isn’t much of an early person.

She puts the donut box over the dining table and gets two plates from the cupboards while Eirik sits on his chair sipping slowly his drink, munching on one of the pastries and looking dazed at her.

Khalida talked and talked without taking a breath, the release of Dragonborn was only a week ago but she got no money for it so she is going to spent the day at Eirik’s place while he works on a project on his mac.

“Eirik have you seen my…?” A blond guy, tall, slim, marked abs, sea green eyes and… completely naked appeared at the door, he covered his unmentionables quickly and threw the dorm room close after a few shocking seconds of looking at her “Oh, shit!” she hears from the other side of the closed door.

“Damn…” she mumbles appreciatively to his wide-eye friend that has his mouth hanging and pupils dilated.

Eirik then clears his throat and looks at her with a shameless straight face “You know where everything is, I’ve left it ready for you to use last night. Now if you excuse me, I have someone to ravish.” he smirks deviously and walks inside his room.

She licks her dry lips, imagining in her head all the kind of things that would be happening in that room in a few minutes “Lucky bastard.” she whispers and wishes not for the first time that her friend weren’t so gay, his raven hair and pretty grey eyes compliments nicely his slim and athletic body, moulded after years on the swimming club, if only he were bi like her then she would join the party going into that room right now “Damn I need to go out… some other time, for now Skyrim awaits!” she smiles and opens the game, getting lost on a beautiful and snowy Windhelm.

“Let’s see who this Miraak is…” she whispers while asking Gjalund Salt-Sage to take her to Solstheim on the game.

 

* * *

 

“Oh my god! He’s another Dovahkiin?!” she screams at the screen, Miraak is there, her mouth hangs open and her head tries to process this new development.

“Dovahkiin?” asks the shy voice of the blonde behind her.

“Ignore her, she tends to get vocal while playing Skyrim.”

“Oh! She’s trying the dlc for the first time?” no wonder that Eirik would bed a guy that share his tastes, Khalida thought fondly and rolled her eyes.

“You’ve played The Elder Scrolls?” Eirik asks in a breathy voice.

“Yeah, I’ve played all of them!”

“What other games do you like?”

“Hmm, I was thinking about buying the Diablo 3 and I’ve played Assassins Creed and Aquaria is a nice indie that came out last year, I bought Dark Souls last month but I’m still getting used to…”

And next thing Eirik grabs his friend and they get lost in the bedroom once more. Fortunately for her the headphones music covers their moans or she’d be really uncomfortable right about now.

 

* * *

 

“Say again, how many mods you put on this?” asks Eirik with an amused tone and playful smile.

“I don’t know ok! I just… put them.” she scowls while her friend laughs at her “Ugh! Anyway, can you fix it?”

“Sure.”

 

* * *

 

“You’re doing what!?” Eirik asks surprised.

“Archery. I’ve found a place outside the city where people give lessons on archery. They teach you to hunt because the place is also a hunting ground and if you want to you can join the camping group and learn basic survival techniques!” Khalida tells her friend with her usual happy smile that she uses all the time lately when she talks about Skyrim “I’m not sure about the camping trip yet… but damn if I’m not taking the opportunity of learning to use a bow, besides the lessons are pretty cheap.”

“Your obsession is getting out of hand my dear.” Eirik smiles fondly at her and she only rolles her eyes ignoring it.

 

* * *

 

“Rejoice because the Lord has chosen you!” her neighbour appears out of nowhere and grabs her from her shoulders with both hands “Merriment and joy sister! Oh lucky one, if only this servant where so fortunate!” and just as quickly the guy leaves back to his place.

“What in Oblivion was that?” Khalida sends a disgruntled glare to her neighbour from two doors to the left.

“He seems like a right nut job that one.” Eirik laughs holding his side.

“Maybe we should go inside…” says Elliot, Eirik’s blond boyfriend. After a year they finally made it official, not a surprise really, after all Khalida found the guy on Eirik’s place every time she visited for the last few months.

“Don’t worry, maybe he was drunk or something, god knows he needs it because he's usually a total prick to everyone, even grandma Lucy from the third.” Khalida grunts “Come on guys, I made a cake!”

They get inside and in the middle of the kitchen sits a chocolate cake with almonds and strawberries on top of the pink icing.

“Happy birthday!” They greet her with hugs and holding gifts.

“Make a wish!” Elliot says, putting a lit candle with the form of a dragon in the middle of the cake.

_I wish to see a real Skyrim._ She blows off the candle and smirks. _If only that were possible…_

 

* * *

 

Much later her friends left and she sits in front of her computer, the diamond shape of a dragon with a black background can be seen on it.

She opened one of the champagne bottles that Eirik gifted her and drinks while playing, after all it's her birthday and a weekend so she can indulge.

Between Skyrim and the champagne she forget quickly about the usual bad memories her birthday always brings forth and enjoys herself in no time.

She prepares her character with the Daedric armor she likes so much and goes to defeat Alduin at the Throat of the World. After years of playing the game, doing missions, walking from one place to another, joining the Winterhold School of magic, joining the Thieves Guild, joining the Dark Brotherhood, becoming Thane to every hold, discovering every daedric artifact there is and trying once a again the game from the begining with different races, this is the first time that she is going to defeat the World Eater.

After a rather disappointing travel to Sovngarde, and a dead dragon, going back to Skyrim left her with a hollow feeling for some reason.

She doesn’t think much of it and after thirty minutes of wandering around and doing boring missions for the jarls when she decides to start a new game. She picks the female Nord this time instead of the khajiit, with her blood red hair and some creepy eyes from a mod she found a while ago, the sclera is completely black and the pupil slithed with iris of fiery red flame-like flowing around, the name she uses for the character is her own as she usually does when creating female characters for the game.

She playes the intro, travels to Riverwood and then to Whiterun doing the principal questline about telling Balgruuf what happened in Helgen. After that she doesn’t feel like doing much of the principal questline and decides to settle for a while in that hold, she finds most of the people at the Bannered Mare as it's late at night in the game, she talks to Hulda the owner for the last rumors when she get interrupted by Sam Guevenne and accepts his quest.

They drink his 'special brew' and of course she wins but then the screen blacks out when the character usually fell unconscious and the game got stuck there, with a grunt she grabs her bottle of champagne and walks to the couch where she let herself fall. Finishing the bottle on her hand she falls asleep a moment later without realizing.

 

* * *

 

“Wake up!” a woman says loudly near her and her head _hurts_ , damn did she really drunk that much? It was just one bottle… she rolls on her back feeling the hard and cold floor under her, weird “That’s right, it’s time to wake up you drunken blasphemer.”

She opens her eyes only for pain to shot through her eyes, so she quickly close them once more “Ugh my head… what in the nine?” she cursed as she did lately, using Skyrim related themes “This is not my home…”

“Yes, your head hurts and you don’t remember where you are. I’m guessing you also don’t remember coming in here and blathering incoherently about marriage or a goat. Which means you don’t remember losing your temper and throwing trash all over the temple.” the woman drawls to her without compassion as she shies away from the pain her loud words causes to her hangovered self.

She blinks a few times, getting use to the light little by little, she notices the rather odd stone-work of the walls, floor and ceiling, then she notices the woman standing to her side in a hooded brown robe that she knows… from the _game_. Then her words rush to her head becoming painfully familiar, her face contorting in disbelief.

_This has to be a dream…_ her rational mind screams.

Senna, if she is correct, is a priestess of Dibella. In Markarth. As in Skyrim. As in Tamriel. As in a freaking different world, reality or whatever this is!

Without noticing her panicking heavy breathing she stands and run to where she knew the door to the outside world should be, open the door the light blinds her and she rises one hand to cover her face and the other hlods the railing tightly, waiting for the dizziness to go away. When she feels better she raises her head and stares at her surroundings in shock, the priestess appears behind her ranting about her attitude but she doesn’t paid her any attention.

“I’m really in Markarth…” she breaths out with a weak and raspy voice.

“Of course, where else were you expecting to be?” Senna asks confuse.

“Oh… humm.” Where was it? She met Sam in Rorikstead last time… No, she started a new game while drinking her birthday champagne, she was at... Whiterun? Yeah Whiterun “I was at Whiterun last I remember.” she mumbles and still staring at the world around her doesn’t noticed the surprise on the priestess face “How in Oblivion did I got here?” she asks to no one in specific and wonders about how she ended into a game, not just this city in specific like the woman behind her surely is thinking.

“You’re far away from home drunken blasphemer. Dibella teaches love and compassion, but that doesn’t mean we’re just going to tell you what you want to know and let you walk away from this. Pick up your mess, then apologize, and if we think you’re sincere we’ll consider lending you aid.”

Right, the wine and other things. She supposes it was only be right to clean her own mess. She walks inside and in no time grabs the wine, the useless list with the things Sam says he needs to ‘fix’ the staff he promised her… and the giant toe, ugh!

She is going to ask ‘Sam’ about this mess, he’s a Daedric prince so he should know how in hell she ended on Skyrim… Daedra don’t go around granting wishes right? Unless Sheogorath got bored… Wait, did her neighbour mentioned something weird before she got her friends inside her apartment? Ugh, thinking so much with her hangover iss only worsening her headache!

After apologising to Senna and being told about Rorikstead, she walks outside and starts making a plan because there is no way that she's going to fight a giant to get back Gleda, fuck that. She's going to get some coin and then get a carriage to Windhelm, from there she’d need a bodyguard to get to Morvunskar safely.

_Hmm money. Money. How to make money here?_

Walking down from the temple she gets to the entrance of the city were the market is, there’s the Forsworn sneaking on the Imperial spy which she promptly ignores and gets into the Silver-Blood Inn and goes near Kleppr.

“Hello, I’m Khalida. Do you know where I can get a job around here?”

“Welcome traveler, I’m Kleppr. If you’re interested there are bounties over there.” he signals to a stock of papers signed by the jarl, many of them about bandits, giants, hag-ravens, vampire covens...

“I’m not sure I can do that… Anything else?” she asks hopeful.

The man cleaning a metal pitcher looks pensive for a moments and hums “Maybe you can ask Rogatus. The Salvius farm isn’t very far, maybe one hour from here.”

“Thank you.”

_Well, that wasn’t helpful…_ she thought that maybe she could get a job at the inn, but well, staying inside the city of Markarth isn’t as safe as one might think, what with the Forsworn going around killing people and everything. She’ll try her luck with Rogatus Salvius, if she’s right then the man will give her a letter to deliver to his son and she can get some septims that way.

Rogatus was an old grumpy man, he missed his son and complained the man never visited and as expected he asked her to take a letter to Leontius at Old Hroldan Inn. She harvested some of the farm crops as the man taught her and got paid 16 septims for her work. Three hours and a half later she delivers the letter to Leontius and gets paid 25 more septims. Damn septims!

Fortunately she’s wearing the leather armor she got on the game, but she also sports the weird eyes, whoever brought her to Skyrim has some sense of humour… it has to be Sheogorath! She also has the bow, arrows and swords but those last aren’t really useful for her considering she doesn’t know _how_ to use the swords unlike the bow, she also has all the other things she collected during the game in the magically expanded bag at her hip. Those archery lessons are paying now when two wolves attack her on the way back to Markarth, and she has some pelts to sell too! Skinning game never gets less revolting...

She sells the pelts for 40 septims in the city and has enough money to pay 20 septims to Kibell to take her to Windhelm and also buy the owner of the stables, Cedran, a war-dog for 500 septims. With only 18 septims left Kibell, her and the dog who’s call Vigilance start the long ride to Windheld.

“That was a very good deal you made girl. You never know when a group of bandits can attack you out here. Cedran's dogs are well trained and give a good bite to anyone that acts suspicious. I remember once, a lad from the mines came looking for Cedran for some reason or another and it was the middle of the night, when Cedran woke up the kid had pee himself because this good boy here cornered him on the stables and wouldn’t let him move ha ha ha!” Kibell laughs loudly and Vigilance accompanies him with enthusiastic barks.

“Hopefully we won’t need him to bite anyone.” Khalida smiles and pets the dog. It isn’t surprising that Vigilance likes to bite people, after all his trainer is a member of the cult of Namira, who knew with what kind of food the furry thing was raised with. If only Kibell knew…

 

* * *

 

“Damn i-it, it’s fre-eezing here-e.” Kalidha forgot before going to Windhelm to grab a coat to protect her from the cold, Kibell was good enough as to let her borrow a thin one that barely helped, with Vigilance in her arms the cold wasn’t so bad but she had to let him down when they stopped at the stables of the city and worse she had to give Kibell the coat back when she left. The short walk from the stables to the gates of the city had her extremities numbing and the shaking making her almost jump in place.

As quickly as possible she enters Candlehearth hall avoiding the drunk prejudice Norm outside and goes up to seat near the fire and get warm, paying for some food for her and Vigilance in the process. The people at the inn talked about the murders of the young women, all of them whispering about how the Butcher killed a third victim already, she’ll need to be careful and stay away from Callixto… Or she could find a way to uncover him and get the recompense! That would be the ideal way to get money to pay a mercenary to help her get to Morvunskar.

If only things were so easy…

She takes a quick shower using a bucket of warm water and a rag to clean her skin, putting some clean spare clothes she finds on the nightstand of her room afterwards, and goes to sleep with Vigilance comfortably snoring besides her on the worn carpet.

The next day she wakes up early feeling well rested thanks to having a bed under her. With the last four septims she buys 2 loafs of bread and some meat for breakfast, she needs money with urgency.

Fortunately Elda Early-Dawn gives her a job at the inn, she’ll have to clean the rooms and after any customer that spills mead which is often with the many drunk Nords every night there, and she’ll get paid 10 septims a day plus a bed and food. After two weeks of this she goes out to buy at the merchants stalls a good thick fur cloak from a saber cat for a hundred coins, expensive but completely worth it when she put it on and immediately stops feeling like a frost atronach.

She had to work another four weeks to have enough money to hire Stenvar and to buy supplies for the journey.

Morvunskar is only two hours away but is flooding with mages. He’s very good with a bow, although he's much better with swords, between the two of them the mages are put down from a safe distance and they get almost 300 septims each for their troubles plus the armor, weapons and many other things they had that could be sold later at the city.

Inside the big chamber where she knows the portal should open are waiting a big group of mages, five sitting around a table and two more upstairs on some kind of throne? They use the pillars and fallen walls as cover and take them down one by one avoiding their ice and lightning, slowly but steady their enemies fall to their arrows.

When the fire wizard dies a blue portal opens up the stairs and Stenvar startles.

“What is that thing?” he asks looking at the dizzying light-show.

“Here is where your work finishes.” Khalida tells him between deep breaths, her arms are so damn tired! “Thank for your assistance Stenvar, I hope you’ll be available if I ever need your help again.”

“Wait! Are you sure you want to go there?” he ask with wide eyes “It doesn’t look safe.”

“Don’t worry.” she pats his shoulder affectionately and smiles “There’s nothing to fear on the other side. After all if you’re to ever party with as daedric prince then who is better than Sanguine? At least you know he’ll only get you drunk and make you do crazy funny things, the others in the other hand hmm…” she shrugs and walks calmly into the portal followed by Vigilance, missing the amused snort from Stenvar.

“That girl is crazy.” Stenvar says shaking his head and starts walking back the way they came “I need a drink.” he holsters his sword with a sigh and walks back to Windhelm.

 

* * *

 

“There you are!” Khalida greets Sam throwing the giant toe to his head only for the Prince to easily avoid it.

“You’re here! I was beginning to think you might not make it.” Sam, the breton, open his arms welcoming.

“You have some question to answer!” she glares back and threatens him with her finger almost touching his nose.

“I thought you might not remember your first night…”

“I remember _you_ just fine, thank you.” she takes a deep breath and loudly says “How. Could. You?" she punctuates clearly angry. "You left me in the temple of Dibella alone and without memory of what in Oblivion I did the night before!?” she knows she must be getting all red on the face but she doesn’t care “Right now I’m fed up of skyrim and the damn cold weather, the wolves, sabercats, mages, snow, low pay and whoever the hell put me here."

'Sam' makes a funny face right then and she has the strong suspicion that he knows or at least had something to do with her situation.

"Please, please tell me it wasn’t you.” she finishes her complain out of breath and grabs the nearer tankard of whatever it is to soot her dry throat

Sam surprised face watches her with curious eyes, she spuns back to him once more with her frown still in place and tankard on hand “I liked you damn it! Please tell me you didn’t throw me in this messy world without even a minimum warning! Do you have any idea how difficult it is to deal with this stupid world full rabid beats at every corner that wants to tear you apart and eat you up like you're the most fancyful meal there is?” she takes another deep breath before drinking more mead “It has to be Sheogorath or someone as mad as him, right?” she gulps down more of the sweet wine from the tankard and keeps talking “I mean it would make sense if it was him, or not… humm... WHATever. Anyway, was it you? Or was Sheogorath? Or someone elses that put me on Skyrim? I’m from a city. A modern city. Hundred of years advanced and different from this world full of fighting-obsessed vikings, for Sithis! I’m so stre…”

Sam became Sanguine in a flash of violet light, the figure of the Prince of Debauchery towered over her petit form intimidatingly. But that’s not what stopped her.

Damn.Sanguine.Is.Fucking.Hot!

The game doesn’t make him justice _at all_. Someone should have warn her the guy was so sexy.

Sanguine gets closer to her raising one hand to shut her mouth because… well her jaw dropped at the sight of such a handsome specimen of the male sex. She fears for a second that she said more than she should, this is a God after all, she should’ve go to those meditation classes Elliot suggested…

A kiss on her fringe startles her out of her thoughts.

“Khalida.” says his, now,  deep and sensual voice, Sanguines voice. Good lord, with only listening to his voice her panties wants to fall off of her. He chuckles and raises her head with a finger under her chin so they can see eye to eye “Oh my, such strong desire you feel my dear. Is this form, perhaps, arousing for you?”

She blinks dazedly up at him and instead of a reply as she pretends, her voice fails her and she only produces a moan. Her cheeks become bright with her embarrassment and Sanguine laughs once more.

“If that isn’t a positive reaction, then I don’t know what would be.” he smirks mischievously, slowly ducking his head to put a soft kiss on her lips “What would you do if I were the one that brought you to Skyrim?”

“I… I d-don’t know.” her reply is barely above a whisper, she can’t take her eyes off of him, if he were to throw her into a volcano right now and there then she would let him, with a smile on her face. She can swear she’s never seen someone and desired them so much. She can feel her core dripping with need. What is happening? Her need of him is much too strong when she was so angry just a moment ago...

“What were your plans before you arrived then?” he put her on his lap then, she never even noticed they moved to the other side of the clearing or that a big throne appeared there at the motion of one of his hands.

“I was thinking about kicking Sheogorath for it, even if he would probably hand my ass back to me, when I get angry I can't think clearly.” she answers and Sanguine smiled.

“Hmm yes, the idea that he would do such a crazy thing isn’t wrong. In fact he’s done it before. Bringing mortals from other planes to cause chaos used to be one of his favourites things to do a few millennia ago.” He dranks from a goblet that some dremora brings him and humms pleased, she shivers at the sound, a pleasant chill running down her spine and making her squirm in Sanguine’s lap.

“Did he, then?” she asks, feeling a little bit more in control of herself now.

“No.” he fixes his deep black eyes on her “Well, at least not _just_ him. He had the idea, but it was Azura who said some interesting things about certain mortal when I got her drunk at my last party that made me picked you.”

"But why bring me here?" she asks frowning and her body tenses waiting for his answer.

“Because I wanted to and it seem funny.” he answers shrugging a shoulder “Because I’ve seen what you were doing in that game of yours and I was amused. Sheogorath likes to spy mortals, they are interesting he says.” he swallowed another mouthful of mead “Because you’re entertaining.” he cocks his head to one side as if thinking and then click his fingers “Oh, also, because your soul was compatible with that of the Dragonborn. You would die in a few months of staying in Skyrim otherwise and that just won’t do.”

Her minds a little less dizzy with want, she can understands better his words and control her body’s reaction.

“You’re telling me that I’m here because of _Sheogorath_  who was bored, _Azura_  who spoke fun about meand I amuse _you_?”

“I wanted to see what you’d do, considering how much you know of this world. It was disappointing when you decided to leave poor Gleda with the giant, the farmer must be weeping on his bed at the absence of his prize winning goat.” he snorts and starts laughing like a mad man.

Getting her bearings once more, her anger starts to resurface “You are all insane.” she grumbles and glares at him.

“Well yes, we’re Daedra Lords… its like a requirement for the title.” he drinks some more and offers her his cup.

She glares at the thing distrustfully “I’m not going to end up alone somewhere, without recollection of how I ended there and without any idea of why when I’m done drinking?”

“You’ll remember everything.”

“I don’t want to wake up abandoned in another temple at the other half of the country with only 2 septimg at hand.” she bemoans again.

“You’ll wake up in my bed if you drink, sore, satisfied and with all your-” she takes the cup from his hand hastily and drunks the entire thing in one go “-memories. Eager are we?”

“I don’t understand what the hell is going on with my body right now, I only know that I want you, badly.” her flush face confronts him and he smirks.

“Good.”

He kisses her then. This time his mouth devours hers, the kiss is passionate, hard and like fire on her lips. Warm spreads through her entire body while Sanguine moves his mouth against hers, possessive, strong and delicious, he tastes sweet from the mead and a bit spicy, he tastes like sin and most surely is, he moves his tongue sensually against her melting her thinking process away. His strong hands grabs her waist making her straddle his legs and with each hand on her but checks he presses her form to his, the hard daedric armor rough against her softer leather one. She raises her hands and grips his head to each side, her fingers brushes against his soft midnight hair and his pointy ears, time passes way to quickly and she finds herself needing air in her lungs.

As if sensing this Sanguine stops abruptly “By the way, I did send a warn your way when I choose you, one of my minions talked to you.”

She blinks confused “Wha-” but her question is cut short when his mouth assaults her once more kissing, licking, nipping, biting her lower lip, trailing down her throat and finding a spot there she didn’t even knew she enjoyed, he sucks and licks, she moans and gasps.

She needs more, there’s way too many layers between their bodies, she tugs at his armor from the opening near his neck “Armor...off nhhgn now!” she barely can say those three short words between moans, holy hell but the guy new how to play her buttons in just the right way. And she's also gone way too long whitout any pleasant company.

He cuts his ministrations for a short moment and she whines with the loss making him laugh “Your such a sweet, wanton, pretty girl. I’m going to enjoy this.”

One moment she is on his arms and the next she’s falling onto silk sheets on a bed, the clearing full of drinking people disappears and in its place is a lavish room with a warm fire roaring to the side making the shadows dance in the otherwise dark room.

“It’s been a while since I’ve bedded a mortal, let me know if it’s too much.” he warns her while looming over her on the bed, his armor disappearing like it was never there and his dark ebony skin and muscles are there in front of her making her wish to rush her hands all over him.

“It’s been a while since I’ve got a proper bed partner, I’ll probably enjoy whatever you do to me.” she drawls in a breathy voice “At least this time it won’t be forced.”

Sanguine grimaces at the dark look that crosses her eyes for a moment “I like my partners willing, is much more satisfying. I'm not Bal, so it it feels forced you’ll let me know.” he words carefully for her.

She smirks at him playfully and darkly says “The last guy that tried to force me into anything got a knife shoved up his but, yours is way too nice for that.” and for emphasis she grabs his rear with her hands, squeezes and devours him with relish.

 

* * *

 

When she next wakes up she’s on the same bed and room but bright rays of light enters from the widows and she grunts, hiding her head under the covers she dozes for a few more minutes.

A door is opened later, heavy footsteps echoing on the wide room, a hand touches her legs over the silken fabric covering her and moves slowly up her curves.

She drops the sheets down to let her eyes see the one giving her a massage.

Sanguine sports a satisfied smirk when she sees him.

“Had a good night sleep?”

“Night? No, someone wouldn't let me sleep. But the few hours I got to rest this morning were pleasant enough.” she yawns and stretches her pleasantly sore body, the silk smoothly runs down her skin revealing her pale complexion and Sanguine drowns on the sight in front of him “Not that I’m complaining mind you.” she grins at his lust filled eyes and in a quick movement has him under her on the bed, straddling his muscular body only covered by a thin robe.

She runs her hands down from his neck to his torso, opening the clothes and scratching his skin with her nails, the god under her shudders pleasantly. She moves her hips in slowly rubbing her pelvis against his and feels him big and hard already.

“Maybe someone can steal my day hours away too. I wouldn’t mind it terribly…”

 

* * *

 

Much, much more later, night is again shadowing the room when Khalida wakes up once more. She is face down on the bed, sweating and sticky, she needs a shower.

The door right in front to the bed leads outside, so she enters the one to the side and a big tub full of water awaits her. The warm water doesn’t get cold and she thanks whatever it is that makes it work when she leaves the room.

She looks for her clothes but the only thing around to cover her body is a black robe that she’s sure Sanguine was using earlier, she puts it on and stalks out the room.

The halls  are endless, there are many doors and many other bedrooms, each one different. But with the halls being all the same she gets lost quickly, tired after a long walk looking for a way out of there she sits on the floor resting her feets. Thankfully not a long time later a dremora walks by.

“Hey!” she shouts running to him “I’m kinda lost here. Do you have any idea where Sanguine is?”

The stone faced dremora only raises an eyebrow and looking her down shrugs uninterested and walks away.

“Hey! What was that supposed to mean?!” she tries to follow the long haired dremora but he’s quick on his feet and leaves her behind in no time.

Gasping out a breath she sits on the floor once more with a tired huff. Between the activities all night (and day) long and the running and walking now, she’s really tired.

Meanwhile she ponders where's Vigilance...

 

* * *

 

She sits on the floor for maybe half an hour when violet light dances on her vision and she appears on the floor of a room full of drinking dremora and men.

“Tim here said you got lost darling.” says Sanguine pulling her up swiftly by her waist.

“Umm.” she looks to the dremora behind Sanguine and notices is the same one she crossed on the hall because his face marks are the same “Yeah, umm thanks.” the dremora shrugs once more and leaves.

“Come on darling, let's enjoy the party!” Sanguine beams at her and wanders to a group in the middle of a drinking contest with lots of other around cheering for one or other person.

She pulls tighter to her thin robe that threatens to fall down with every move because the robe is much too big for her small frame and grabs the mug of wine he offers her, never one to say no to an offered drink.

“Are we celebrating something?” she ask while licking her lips, the wine is sweet and she enjoys it.

“Ah but we’re on the Myriad Realms my dear! I don’t need a reason to throw a party, I just do!” Sanguine laughs and the crowd follows his lead.

khalida shrugs and eats the offered food always with a drink at hand.

 

* * *

 

“ **She is a mortal!** ” a loud voice wakes her up from her nice slumber, she blinks her eyes open for a moment and tries to remember were she is.

“ **I know!** ” another voice shouts and sounds angry, the deep and masculine voice of Sanguine she recognises a second later.

Ah! Right, she's in Oblivion…

“ **She doesn’t belong here Sanguine!** ” the first voice shouts with a shrill.

“ **She does if I say so! Why don’t you go mind your own business Azura!?** ” the Prince of dawn and dusk is fighting with Sanguine?

“ **She’s my business since she’s here because YOU got me drunk and had me talk more that I would ever normally do!!!** ” the scream echoes loudly and even make the walls tremble, her head doesn’t like it.

She whines with the pain of her headache getting worse because of the screaming and hides under the covers of the bed with her hands over her ears.

“ **Don’t act as if you are concerned about the girl now! I know you, dear sister! You’re only here because Akatosh was probably bothering you or something like that!** ” then an enraged scream filles the air and something shatters in the distance, Sanguine laughs boisterously but with an edge of fury.

“ **Damn you Sanguine! She’s a dragonborn! She’s Akatosh daughter!** You need to stop this nonsense because there is no way she’ll choose you over dear daddy dearest! I have enough problems as it is thanks to your kidnapping of her, you _must_ put her back on Mundus so she can fulfill her destiny.”

The following silence fells heavy and even from the comfort of the bed she can tell that those words must have stung. Who would have thought that Azura could be such a bitch…

Standing, she grabs Sanguine’s robe to cover her body and goes out, just as she opens the door a loud booming noise startles her. To the left of the lavish and big sitting room is Sanguine in all his armored glory, pinning a beautiful woman to the wall. Rage marring his handsome face.

“Sanguine!” she hollers and both Daedric princes looks at her in surprise “Don’t let her get to you, that’s probably what she’s looking for with those bitchy words.” she winks at him and sat on the velvet couch filling a golden cup with some kind of beverage "If Akatosh wants me out of here he'll have to do it with me kicking and screamng murder at him, I quite like it here, what with such nice company and all..."

Sanguine laughs and releases Azura who falls back smoothly on her feet as if the other Prince tight grip was only and affectionate caress. He walks over in her direction and sits to her right, pulling her to stradle his lap and taking the cup from her hand after she drinks a bit, he finishes the rest of it and kisses her with passion, stealing her breath away.

Azura glares at them from the opposing couch all the time.

“Darling…” Sanguine slurres seductively and soft near her ear, one hand caressing her waist and the other grabbing just under her breast.

She hummes questioningly while rubbing her face against his neck and biting hard enough to cause him to grunt in pleasure.

“I think Azura is in need of some fun, what say you my dear?” Sanguine bits her earlobe gently and enjoys the soft moan she lefts and the warm breath that ghosts on his neck as a result.

Azura only frowns after hearing his proposal, surely the Dragonborn would react badly at such inmoral suggestion from him, mortal aren't as liberal as them…

Khalida raises her hea, looks to Azura appraisingly from head to toe and humms. She kisses Sanguine with fervour once more before getting to her feet.

Azura rethinks her previous assessment. The woman is going to follow Sanguines advice!? But she’s the daughter of Akatosh! She should be able to ignore Sanguines power...

Khalida stoppes in front of Azura and let herself fall to her knees, she puts her hands on the Goddess legs and raise them slowly, moving her robes in the process. All the time looking at Azura directly on the eyes.

“I always liked blondes.” Khalida says in a husky voice.

Azura fells Sanguine’s powers at work and glares at the stupid Prince of Debauchery. She can’t fight the Dragonborn advances unless she really don't enjoying them, and she is, very much so. The woman is uncannily sensual and her movements make Azura fell the pleasant warm of desire rolling on her construct body.

Khalida raises the robe and opens Azura's crossed legs, her soft fingers touching Azura who sighs her pleasure at her caress, slowly she ducks and starts kissing her tights. At this distance she notices that Azura is already getting wet and smirks in satisfaction, her sudden deep lick to the center of her core make the Prince moan.

“Hmm you taste _divine_.” Khalida jockes and Sanguine laughs behind them “Are you planning on joining us or are you going to left me do all the hard work here?” she asked looking back at Sanguine who’s eyes seem to shine at her request.

With a devious smile on his face he stands and walks with the grace of a feline in their direction, his armor disappearing with each movement.

 

* * *

 

A pale hand extends to Khalida’s face and two fingers caress her lips, she touches them with her tongue and they get into her mouth.

Sanguine appears to one side of the bed, her disoriented and sleepy state just registering that the one with the mouth down her nether regions isn’t him. She raises on her elbows when the fingers retracts and notices a dark haired head between her legs, the wet finger pounding into her and she moans at the sensation.

Then she remembers that Azura was with them when last she fall asleep. But the muscled form of a man clearly suggested this isn’t her, right?

Sanguine gets close and she takes him on her mouth, his hands moving to grasp her red locks. The fingers into her moving in a way that makes her see stars and she moans deeply, the vibrations sending pleasure though Sanguines shaft and he grunts moving more quickly into her warm mouth.

The finger retracts and a moment later she is filled with something bigger, her wide eyes noticing the dark haired man has purple eyes. Yep, that is definitely Azura. The Prince moves slowly into her and she humms in pleasure. The second Prince comes on her mouth and she swallows his salty release.

Sanguine falls on the bed, sated, for the moment. Azura grabbs Khalida by her waist and stands, moving her up and down on him while she's only capable of moan in pleasure and scratch his back were she holds to him.

 

* * *

 

Khalida hangs for dear life from Sanguine’s shoulders, him deep inside her, Azura walks behind them and asks “Are you ready?” the sultry voice sending more pleasant tingles on her back, her answer is a breathless moan and the Prince plungs into her.

She hisses, pain and pleasure mixing deliciously, her world explodes in a show of light that leaves her spent between both Princess.

Sanguine laughs low and husky “You’re such a surprise my dear.” he mouths her neck and starts moving again, still hard inside her. Azura follows suit and she get lost once more in a world of pleasure.

She wakes up to the feeling of warm water surrounding her and a firm body supporting her tired self. Nuzling the neck in front of her she purres, it's nice to take a bath after all of their activities. The dark skin under her vibrates with amusement and strong arms envelopes her in a hug. Her body tightly pressed against Sanguine’s could easily notice the eager enthusiasm he sports lower between his legs, damn but daedric Princess are insatiable. She said as much aloud and another laugh joins the first.

“That much is true.” Azura is back in her female form she notices looking in the direction of her voice, she looks at them from the waterfall against the far wall of the big bath “He really is insatiable. How else do you thing he gained his title? He never gets enough pleasure, be it physical or otherwise.”

Azura get out of the bath and in a flash of light is dry and dressed.

“Think about what we talked Sanguine.” is the last thing she says before a golden light envelopes her figure and she disappears.

“Well, at least she looked more relaxed.”

“Humm…” Sanguine moves his pelvis and her body tingle at the friction.

“Insatiable indeed.” she smiles while Sanguine caresses her body and deliciously hard enters her.

 

* * *

 

“Here you are, my -not quite- holy staff.” Sanguine says giving her the Sanguine’s Rose.

She looks down at the beautifully crafted staff in confusion and then up at the Prince of Debauchery once more “Thanks it's beautiful, but I think I prefer your _other_ staff much better.”

Sanguine, and many other guests nearby that were enjoying another party, choke on their mead. He shocks his head and laughs merrily while rising his hand to get served more mead by a passing by dremora.

“Ha! I’m going to miss you around here darling. I haven’t been so entertained in at least a few hundred years.”

“So you’re letting me go then?” Khalida asks taking the tankard a dremora offered her and drinking.

“Yes, as much as I enjoy your company, Azura is right that you still have your destiny to fulfill. Letting Alduin destroy Mundus would be a shame, I enjoy mortals quirks, they have the more crazy ideas of fun.”

“Wait, you mean I’ve got to kill that psychotic dragon!?” she asks with wide eyes and whips her head in his directions suddenly “I’m not even from this world!”

“Ah but, you are now!” Sanguine gives her a smug smile “When we brought your soul to Skyrim I did more than just check that it was compatible with that of the Dragonborn’s. Yours and hers merged together, you’re one and the same now. I don’t think you realise just how much you’ve changed from the common mortal woman you were a few weeks ago.” he looks pensive for a moment and then mumbles a ‘Or quite so flexible.’ and she flushes. He's right on that.

Indeed she noticed that she didn’t get tired so easily, after all the sex they had she should be comatose on a bed with her brains fucked out of her skull. But she is just fine, if anything, she feels rather horny looking at Sanguine's broad smile.

“Besides my stamina I can’t think of any other change…” she whispers.

“You’re now as good as a dragon on a mortal body, you’ve got more stamina, yes.” he acknowledges with a nod of his head and looking at the drunken brawl in the room in front of them with a smile, she gets startled by his next words and the nonchalant way in which he says them “You’re more resilient, you’ll be a possessive and horny mess until you get your bearings because of your dragon soul and you’ll enjoy the bloodthirst of battle. I’m sure you’d have freak out if you killed a bandit before you came here and got your soul upgrade.”

“It wouldn’t have been my first kill anyway…”

“Ah but the first time it was out of fear, desperation and self-defence. Unless your kink is rape...” he looks sideways to her with a raise eyebrow and waits for her answer.

“Of course not.” she grumbles indignant and purses her lips angry.

“Besides being better suited physically to this universe you’ll only be a bit of a slut because you're my champion, nothing much, don’t worry.”

“And a possessive hoarding bitch like any other dragon, nah, nothing to worry.” she deadpans rolling her eyes.

“And bloodthirsty like a dragon too unless you can keep a cool head…”

“Damn… you’re so not helpful.” she mumbles before hitting her head against the table in defeat.

Sanguine howls in laugher at her reaction.

“Wait, does this mean I can use magic like any other person from this world!?” she asks suddenly with excitement shinning on her creepy eyes.

“Yes, of course.”

With a squeal of joy she launches herself to the Prince of Hedonism and not one to pass the offer of pleasure he ravish her one more time.

 

* * *

 

Back at Whiterun, Khalida finds herself standing on the middle of the Bannered Mare, but no one seem to notice that she and her dog appeared literally out of nowhere.

With a huf she goes out and walks in the direction of Breezehome. She opens the door and enters, instantly noticing the lack of furniture “Of course.” she moodily says and face-palms. How could she forget that she never brought any decoration for the house?

“For Oblivion, I hope there’s at least a bed here!” she turns from the little room at the back of the house and screams her lungs out.

“My Thane, there’s no need to be so loud.” Lydia drawls in a bored tone while rubbing her ears.

“Lydia you scared me.” Khalida says holding her chest “Please tell me there’s a bed in the room?”

“There is one, my Thane.”

“Thanks to the nine!”

She strolls to the room upstairs and opening the doors notices the bed. She falls on it and immediately fells the difference to the one she slept at the Myriad Realms and scrunches her face.

“Damn it all to the Void.” She curses, rolling on her side and falling asleep on seconds.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this lying around for a while and my mind seems to have closed off completely so I'm just going to post it as it is and hope you like it.  
> If anyone feels like continuing this work feel free to do so, just let me know if you do it so I can see what marvels you create.  
> Edited 28/01/2019  
> Jast changed a few phrases that felt wrong and fixed some grammar issues.


End file.
